Existing animal litters, particularly feline litters, are partially successful in reducing the malodor of solid waste by the combined actions of 1) desiccating the waste, 2) absorbing odors, and 3) providing odor masking agents. A major improvement to the litter system would be to lighten the weight of the litter so that it less expensive for the manufacturer to ship and less heavy for the end user to carry.